


A Gift from Magnus Bane

by shadowolves



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, Malec finally moving in together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolves/pseuds/shadowolves
Summary: Imagine that the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, asked the Head of the New York Institute, Alexander Lightwood, to move in with him.





	A Gift from Magnus Bane

**Author's Note:**

> creds to https://mobile.twitter.com/harrysdaddario/status/927935326584229893

It's a rare day in the Lightwood-Bane household. Alec has the day off and Magnus has no appointments. Magnus and Alec just cozied up together on the sofa watching tv. Everything is quiet until Magnus suddenly just blurts out that he got Alec a gift. 

Magnus tells Alec to wait there while he rushes to the bedroom brings out a little box. Magnus sits back next to him and hands it over to a blushing Alec. The present end up being the key to Magnus' loft and Alec's eyes widen. He raises his eyebrows and jumps up a little almost falling off the couch. 

"What?!?! Really?!!?! Wait... Are you sure?!!?" Alec said.

"Your toothbrush is already here and I've had to make space in my wardrobe for the shirts you leave behind when you head to work so I thought why not make it official?"

Alec says yes.

Alec moves in for a kiss.


End file.
